Tu seras mi hoy, mañana y siempre
by UltraVi0lence
Summary: Malcriada, insoportable y egoísta, son 3 palabras que definen a Sakura Kinomoto, en cuanto ella deja humillado a Li en la escuela la busca vengarse, de un modo que llega a descubrir muchas cosas sobre ella y su horrible pasado y es que ¿Quién se enamoraría de la chica más odiada de toda la escuela?
1. Chapter 1

**Tú serás mi hoy, mañana y siempre**

 **UltraVi0lence**

 **Disclaimer: Los maravillosos personajes de esta historia pertenecen a las Clamp, esto es un UA, la historia me pertenece al igual que algunos personajes inventados por mí**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Shaoran Li: Es un chico de 18 años que va al instituto Dogmma y tiene un problema escolar del que no es culpable, es muy vengativo y actúa si pensar, sin embargo cuando siente que algo no va bien trata de solucionarlo, lucha por lo que quiere a menos que se le escape de las manos**

 **Sakura Kinomoto: Es una chica de 18 años y va al instituto Dogmma, todos ahí la llaman "la jefa" aunque por dentro quieran llamarla "la demonio" debido a que controla su salón y a todos los de su piso, o al menos eso creen, ella busca que todos le tengan miedo con la consecuencia de que nadie se le acerque ni hable.**

 **Malcriada, insoportable y egoísta, son 3 palabras que definen a Sakura Kinomoto, en cuanto ella deja humillado a Li en la escuela la busca vengarse, de un modo que llega a descubrir muchas cosas sobre ella y su horrible pasado y es que ¿Quién se enamoraría de la chica más odiada de toda la escuela?**

 **Capitulo #1: La jefa**

 **Shaoran.**  
¿Como es que me he metido en esto? Maldita sea, ahora no solo tendré una suspensión si no también me cambiaran de salón. Juro que no he hecho nada, nunca he hecho una travesura así de inmensa, ¿Creer que yo golpee a alguien por culpa de un cigarro? Dios, solo alguien demente creería algo así de grande, el sonido de las manecillas del reloj aumentaba mi enojó, tenía que estar esperando a que la directora escogiera el "salón adecuado para mi" ¿Es que no entiende que yo en el anterior está bien? Y no basto con eso, ahora todo el mundo piensa que soy un maldito drogadicto y que vendo mota, no pensaba vengarme, en el instituto siempre es así, de un día a otro sale un chisme, se corre el rumor y al día siguiente tienen otro más, no me preocupaba tanto, otra de las cosas que tampoco entendía era el por qué tendrían que cambiarme de aula y piso, si en unos dos meses acabarían las clases, aun así me sorprende que hayan dudado de mi.  
-Shaoran Li, pase a mi oficina.  
Entre en la dirección y me puse rígido, pensándolo muy bien esto se parecía a una escena de película, esas en donde te piden entrar y hay una persona sentada en el escritorio con una silla inmensa, que esta volteada sin que la puedas ver.  
-Si, directora.  
-He oído de su problema-iba a protestar cuando ella puso un dedo en su boca a señal de que guardara silencio-quiero decirle sinceramente que no creo eso de usted, tiene buenas calificaciones pero horribles amistades, así que he decidido mandarlo a un salón en el que podrá aumentar su nivel de amistad un poco mas... adecuado-arrojo un papel que se suponía, llevaba mi salón y mi matrícula de materias-no pierda más tiempo joven Li y váyase a estudiar.  
Tome mis papeles y en cuanto oí el toque fui directo a mi salón, no me consideraba un nerd, pero tampoco un inútil, así que supongo que eso ayudo a que no me enviaran a un salón peor que este, abrí una de las puertas y en cuanto se oyó el chillido que producía, todo el mundo se quedo mirándome, no hacía falta que me explicaran que eso se debía a mi "supuesto comportamiento" Ignore sus miradas y me senté en una de las bancas, todos seguían mirándome hasta que la puerta volvió a ser abierta, entro una chica de pelo negro lacio hasta la cintura, ojos que no se podía diferenciar de un azul o morado, con una sonrisa que inspiraba felicidad, además de un piel extremadamente blanca. Estaba tan distraído viéndola que no me había dado cuenta que tomo asiento a un lado mío.  
-Hola, he escuchado que te han cambiado de grupo, me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji, mucho gusto, espero que seamos buenos amigos-De acuerdo, ¿debería decir que ella es de la chica de la que me iría a enamorar? He leído esto en demasiados libros, ella es la chica guapa, gentil y amable a la que no le importo el chisme que se andaba corriendo por la escuela y quería ser amable conmigo.  
-Mucho gusto me llamo Shaoran Li, pero tú puedes llamarme Shaoran-era muy raro el que las chicas me llamaran por mi nombre, sin embargo con ella hice una excepción, tome la mano que me ofrecía y la agite, después de eso llego el profesor.  
Las clases transcurrían al igual que en mi anterior salón, sinceramente no notaba la diferencia, a pesar de que ahora mismo no estaría prestando atención a la clase debido a mis amistades, estaba a punto de levantar la mano para pedir permiso para ir al baño, pero alguien me interrumpió, todos habían fijado la vista en la persona que me había interrumpió y era imposible no hacerlo, pues azoto la puerta.  
-Señorita Kinomoto, ¿Hay algún problema?-Me fije en la chica, tenía un hermoso cabello que se ondeaba un poco de color castaño, brillaba con el contraste del sol, una piel no tan blanca ni morena, ojos verdes y de estatura un poco baja.  
-Ella es Kinomoto, también es del grupo pero en estos meses ha llegado tarde sin recibir un castigo-Susurro Tomoyo muy bajo para que solo yo la oyera, no sabía cómo eran capaces los maestros de permitir que una alumna interrumpa en medio de su clase sin recibir una reprendida, al menos de que haya sido un chantaje.  
-Maestro, ¿Le importaría venir un momento?-el profesor inmediatamente fue hacia la chica que estaba en la puerta sin responder, en cuanto el profesor se fue, todos empezaron a susurrar entre sí, gire en mi lugar para saber más sobre el asunto con Tomoyo, pero ella se había ido con otras chicas, volví a mi lugar hasta que alguien toco mi espalda.  
-Tchh, ¡Hey! ¿Tú eres Li, el de la clase D?-dijo un chico de pelo azul junto con uno de cabello marrón, uno traía lentes y sus ojos eran del mismo tono que su cabello.  
-Así es y si piensan preguntarme sobre el problema ...  
-No me interesan tus problemas personales, es solo que como te veías solitario pensamos en hacerte compañía, me llamo Eriol y el Yamasaki, sabemos que te llamas Shaoran, no es necesario que no los digas-Permanecí con la boca cerrada sin saber de qué iba este asunto, poco me molestaba que ellos me llamaran por mi nombre, por lo menos no resultaban tan desagradables como las anteriores personas, aproveche que tenia a alguien con quien hablar y pregunte sobre el asunto de hace rato.  
-¿Que hay con la chica de hace rato? Me han contado que falta mucho a clases últimamente y sin llevarse una buena reprendida, eso parecía un chantaje.  
En cuanto mencione lo de la chica, Eriol se marcho con la expresión parecida cuando tienes estrés, no dijo nada, solo se levanto y se fue a un lugar cerca de la ventana, Yamasaki se quedo ahi sin que le afectara el comportamiento de Eriol y decidió responder por él.  
-Eriol evita mucho el hablar sobre Kinomoto, nadie sabe la razón, pero si quieres saber acerca del asunto te contare los rumores acerca de ello, se dice que Kinomoto seduce al profesor para entrar y salir cuando ella quiera, antes ella ni siquiera se presentaba a clase, después de todo, por eso le llaman "La jefa" en este salón.  
\- Y ¿Por qué le dicen así?  
-Necesitarías verlo y vivirlo tú mismo para comprenderlo.  
Ignorando las palabras de Yamasaki volví a la misma posición, sonaba razonable que ella le sedujera, era la única razón para todo este alboroto, pero le di la menor importancia ya que no me interesaban demasiado como para morir de curiosidad por los problemas de ella, el profesor llego minutos después y continuo con la clase, tocaba hora de ir a los laboratorios, fui a mi casilla por mi bata, cuando de repente, Kinomoto apareció con una sonrisa de malicia.  
-¡Miren quien esta aquí! Nada más ni nada menos que Li, el chico drogadicto de la escuela, ¿Qué? ¿A caso se te ha olvidado un cigarro dentro de tu casilla por fumar? ¿O tal vez son más?-Toda los alumnos alrededor empezaron a reír, en ese momento me encabrone, sobre todo por su expresión, la ceja alzada representaba su burla y superioridad, pensé que otro problema surgiría si le seguía la corriente, cerré mi casilla y seguí caminado como si nada ignorando las risas de los demás-¡Anda! También eres "Li gallina"-Seguí caminado aun mas rápido y entre en el laboratorio.  
Necesitaba algo, necesitaba venganza, quería hacer a la chica sufrir por hacerme pasar la peor vergüenza, en mis venas recorría el sentimiento de furia, sabía que esto no se iba a quedar así, golpee la mesa demasiado fuerte que la maestra de laboratorio me regaño, no preste atención a la clase y seguí pensando en algo que funcionara para hacerle pasar el peor momento de su vida a Kinomoto. Me llego un papel a mi escritorio que estaba doblado, mire al rededor para saber de quién era, mi vista fue a Tomoyo que me había levantado un poco la mano para saber que se trataba de ella, abrí el papel que decía:  
 _Vi lo de hace rato en los casilleros, por favor no actúes sin pensar._  
Inmediatamente le respondí de un modo grosero, es que a ella no le había pasado, a ella no la habían humillado.  
 _Dame una buena razón para no actuar de mala forma, tú tampoco la conoces, no puedes decir nada._  
Tomoyo encogió los hombros deprimida, tampoco quería hablar mucho con ella, pensé en hacer alguna travesura pero ya había tenido problemas como para crear más, seguramente acabarían expulsándome, no quería decepcionar a mis padres, así que por el momento no haría nada que no fuese necesario. Al final de la clase vi a Kinomoto rodeada de sus amigas y besando a algún extraño, la verdad me daba lástima el pobre hombre que no sabía con quien estaba, pero ese ya no sería mi problema, salí de camino a mi casa sin ser acompañado, tal vez la directora tenia razón y mis amigos se hacían llamar "amigos" porque, no querían tener mala reputación, al fin y al cabo me dejaban muy claro que solo estaban conmigo por la reputación, es por eso que no me extrañaba.  
Al abrir la puerta de la entrada hizo un extraño chillido que no se comparaba con los otros, tal vez se trataba de alguna falla, últimamente una de mis hermanas la azotaba cuando la regañaban, seguí ignorando un poco el problema, le diría a mi padre después y hablando de la reina de Roma Feimei venía a sentarse a un lado mío en el sofá.  
-Es ridículo ¿no? Sé que no eres de los chicos problemas, incluso llegaría a llamarte nerd pero creo que te has pasado.  
-¿Cuantas veces tengo que explicar que no fui yo? Maldita sea, ni si quiera he tocado un cigarro en toda mi vida.  
-¡Boca de coladera!-dijo mi hermana pequeña, repetía todo lo que decía mi mamá o mis hermanas, Shiefa es la más pequeña de todas, aunque debía admitir que todas eran una tragedia.  
-Shaoran, no maldigas frente a tu hermana, sabes que repite todo lo que oye-anunció mi madre desde la cocina, Shiefa se acercaba en su andadera con una cuchara en su mano agitándola de arriba a abajo.  
-¡Imbécil!  
-Juro que encontrare a la persona que anda por la casa soltando majaderías, Shiefa está cada vez peor-volvió a gritar mamá, que se acercaba desde la cocina con una mirada amenazadora y brazos cruzados, al otro lado venia mi padre ajustándose la corbata con una mano y con el teléfono en la otra, también tenía un aspecto enojado y su voz se escucho por toda la casa.  
-¿Como que no han encontrado los papeles? ¡Más les vale encontrarlos ahora par de imbéciles!  
-¡Imbéciles!  
-¡Hien!  
-Adiós amor-se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla-vuelvo en la tarde.

Me levante del sofá rápidamente y fui en dirección a mi cuarto, podría decirle "guarida secreta" ya que hay nadie me molestaba y podía estar mirando el techo durante horas sin ser interrumpido, mi familia no era tan normal como cualquiera que tiene dinero de a montones, a mi madre ni mi padre les importaba la elegancia ni las etiquetas, es por eso que se comportaban de una manera no tan educada, pero que en cierto punto tenia limites, al enterarse del problema en mi escuela recorrieron y buscaron por toda mi habitación en busca de lo que nunca encontrarían, pero aun así me alegro que dé a primeras no creyeran tan semejante locura, de todos modos no me preocupo que revisaran mi habitación.

-Escuche que "La jefa" te dejo humillado, ¿Eso es cierto?-en el marco de la muerta estaba Meiling recargada, también estaba en el mismo instituto pero en diferente piso y aula, gracias a los dioses no me toco con ella, era realmente insoportable.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar o aparecerte sin avisar?-le avente una de las almohadas de mi cama-Eso es lo que recibirás cada vez que entres así o incluso puedo llegar a cerrarte la puerta en las narices.

-Que educado de tu parte, de todos modos tomare un si por respuesta, mantente distanciado de ella Shaoran, no te conviene vengarte ni mucho menos hablar de ella a sus espaldas ni menos en el salón, me espero todo viniendo de ella-tomo asiento en una de las esquinas de mi cama, me levante por instinto y fruncí el ceño-incluso lo que tu menos esperas.

Meiling era mi prima y sus padres la habían dejado quedarse este año aquí ya que ellos estarían viajando por todo el mundo en busca de negocios, obviamente Meiling no podría estar cambiando de escuela cada 15 días y mis padres se ofrecieron a cuidar de ella mientras estaban de viaje, lo cual aumento aun mas mis ganas de ahorcarla y decirle que fuera a molestar a otro lado que no sea en ningún lugar donde pise un pie, si no fuera porque mi habitación tuviera llave en estos momentos ella ni se hubiera molestado en venir y si no fuera porque mis miradas causan un miedo del que tiemblas, ella estaría pegada a mí la 24 horas del día y yo estaría debajo de un letrero que diría "Descanse en paz"

-Meiling, tu no me puedes decir que hacer o que no, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera en mi vida, todos esos estudiantes…

-¡Idiotas!-dijo Shiefa que paseaba de un lado a otro escondiéndose de mi madre.

-Shiefa deja de decir esas palabrotas-la reprendió mi madre.

-En fin todos esos estudiantes se pueden ir a la…

-¡Mierda!-volvió a gritar Shiefa

-Ahora sal de aquí Meiling antes de que te corra a patadas.

Cerré la puerta de un jalón y puse 7 candados para que no volviera a entrar, ¿Quién se creía? Ni que una chica me intimidara, yo puedo arreglar mis problemas sin ayuda de ella, se lo que hago y lo que voy a hacer y nadie ni nada podrá impedírmelo ni siquiera Kinomoto.

 **Notas de autora: Hola querido Readers antes que nada quiero darles las gracias por leer todo lo que acabo de escribir, por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, si les gusto déjenme sus reviews y en cuantos más halla más rápido actualizare el segundo capítulo que ya tengo hecho, enserio muchas gracias, significa mucho para esta pobre historia, responderé a sus dudas y sus reviews así que no duden que yo contesto, espero que este primer capítulo sea de su agrado como para querer seguir leyendo, yo los leo, ustedes me leen en el siguiente capítulo y discutimos sobre él. Bye, Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tú serás mi hoy mañana y siempre**

 **Capitulo 2: Yo mando aquí**

 **L** as clases seguían igual o más de aburridas, había pasado una semana sin noticias de Kinomoto, Yamasaki se quedaba conmigo en todas las clases para platicar acerca de las curiosidades de la historia, Tomoyo también estaba conmigo casi todo el tiempo, nos hicimos grandes amigos pero Eriol seguía distante cada vez más, desaparecía en los momentos que no había clases y ni si quiera nos saludaba por la mañana, decidí que si él no quería hablarme por alguna razón de la cual desconozco entonces yo también lo haría y haría como si no lo viera.

-¿Qué tal si por la tarde vamos por algo de comer? El profesor anuncio que no daría clases hoy.

Por suerte ya no sa hablaba tanto de mi "problema" y algunas personas lo ignoraban, pensé que si yo quería que olvidaran todo ese asunto yo también tendría que olvidarlo, de todos modos nunca hice nada malo, sabía que por la tarde Meiling vendría a molestarme porque no paraba de enviar mensajes de: "La tía Ieran me dijo que me quedara contigo por la tarde, no la desobedezcas" ¿Desde cuándo ella era obediente? ¿Desde cuándo yo la había desbloqueado de mi celular? Apague mi celular de un jalón y repuse mi atención en Tomoyo, que estaba hablando de una salida a comer.

-Estaría encantado de decir que si pero mi prima estará conmigo por la tarde-mi expresión se volvía aburrida en pronunciar esas palabras, es mas yo no quería ni verla en todo el maldito día

-¡Por dios! Pero si tu prima está muy grandecita como para cuidarse sola ¿no? Es más molesta que un grano en el culo, tu prima es más molesta que los anuncios publicitarios de Spotify y YouTube-dijo Yamasaki que estaba platicando pacíficamente hace unos momentos.

La primera vez que le presente mi prima a Yamasaki le había parecido atractiva, pero en cuanto empezó a decirnos que hacer y que todo lo que hacíamos era totalmente aburrido perdió ese encanto para Yamasaki, sin embargo en cuanto Yamasaki le grito que se largara no se movió ni lloro, es más, hasta lo reto y le hizo el resto del día imposible, desde ese día cuido a Yamasaki y a Meiling para que no se encuentren porque de no ser así me volverían completamente loco, parecían unos niños infantiles, si Meiling ganaba en una actividad, Yamasaki no paraba hasta ser el delantero y viceversa, peleaban por un puesto que sería inalcanzable para los dos.

-Lo sé, pero la última vez que la dejamos sola hizo un desastre en la cocina y en mi cuarto-como por instinto, Yamasaki saco una libreta y un lápiz anotando en ella "cocina" no tenía ni idea de lo que podría estar haciendo, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que tenía alguna relación con Meiling.

-Podrías invitarla a ella también-apoyo Tomoyo

-Ni de loco voy con ella a la esquina-se quejo Yamasaki.

-Tratare de hacer lo posible para ir con ustedes sin que ninguno salga dañado- inmediatamente le envíen un mensaje a Meiling diciéndole mis planes, claro que diciéndole que si no se comportaba nos iríamos de ahí, sabía que a ella le ilusionaría la idea y que haría lo imposible para controlarse.

Mis padres salían de viaje esta semana debido a que algunos papeleos de mi padre andaban mal, es por eso que nos dejaron solos a mis tres hermanas y a Meiling, se llevaron a Shiefa así que tenía una preocupación menos, encargarme de mi propia familia me estresaba, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, mi padre me había enseñado a cómo cuidar de mis hermanas desde pequeño, esa fue la principal razón por la que luche los primeros años de mi vida, luego me di cuenta de que ya se podían cuidar solas y me hice cargo de mis propios estudios, Feimei tenía un novio problemático y era la "hormonal" de la casa, Futtie estaba a punto de casarse y dejar la casa, solo faltaban 2 meses para su boda, Fanren estaba ayudando a mi padre con el trabajo, pues quería seguir sus mismos pasos y quería hacerse cargo de la empresa, Shiefa era la bebe de la casa y repetía cada majadería que mi padre soltaba, mi madre era la encargada de "educarnos" y enseñarnos a saber cómo enfrentar a la sociedad.

Más tarde teníamos que dirigirnos a las actividades deportivas, nos dividían en hombres y mujeres, esta semana les tocaba practicar voleibol a ellas y a nosotros futbol, nos turnábamos para ocupar las canchas de deportes y no nos dejaban involucrarnos con las mujeres en estas actividades por que nos consideraban mas bruscos y no querían que sucediera un accidente mayor a los anteriores, estábamos eligiendo en que equipo estar cuando de repente Eriol me escogió a mí, por lo menos eso indicaba que no tenía algún problema conmigo.

-Eres bueno, eso es todo-susurro Eriol cuando pase por su lado.

El juego transcurrió sin ningún problema, Yamasaki también estaba conmigo así que no tenía que preocuparme de si Eriol me dirigía la palabra o no, todo era un caos, yo ni si quiera le había hecho nada. Me dirigí a las duchas del gimnasio eran pocas así que teníamos que turnarnos, Yamasaki entro corriendo después de que salí yo de una, empecé a vestirme y no pude ocultar un risa por el comentario de Yamasaki.

-¿Enserio pagamos por esta mierda de ducha? ¡Que te den Li! Me dejaste con agua fría-oí el ruido del chillido de sus dientes al castañear.

-Li no te ha dejado con agua fría, al parecer han vuelto a hacer otra travesura, el idiota de Ishimura apago todos los calentadores, los próximos minutos tendrás que conformarte con "la mierda de ducha"-Eriol también entro a unas de las duchas después de haber explicado la situación.

-¿No solo las pueden volver a prender y asunto arreglado?-pregunte

-Han destruido mayoría de los calentadores, pero de eso se encargaran de componer sus padres-era la primera platica pacifica que tenia con Eriol así que decidí llevarme un poco mejor con él.

-Hiragizawa, después de las duchas iremos a comer, también vendrá Yamasaki, ¿Quieres...

-¿Viene Daidouji?

-Exacto

-No gracias, tengo algunas cosas que hacer-salió de la ducha y no volvió a preguntar nada mas, supuse que Daidouji tendría algo que ver con todo el asunto así que preferí no molestarlo más y me calle

Espere a Yamasaki para poder irnos a la cafetería, nos encontramos con Tomoyo afuera, se veía linda con la ropa que se había puesto, le ofrecí un brazo y fuimos en busca de Meiling, que al ver inmediatamente a Yamasaki, separo a Tomoyo de mi y tomo su lugar, iba a regañarla cuando Tomoyo me dio una mirada de "no hay problema" y volví a la plática que tenia con ella, le debía mucho pues evito muchas de las peleas de Meiling y Yamasaki.  
Todo iba perfectamente bien hasta que vi a Kinomoto al otro lado de la cafetería junto con Eriol, vi su mirada triste y en mi nació un instinto protector, tal vez se debía a mi costumbre de apoyar a mis hermanas, sacudí la cabeza y decidí quitarme esa idea de la cabeza, todo seguía normal en mi transcurso de disfrutar de la comida. Tenía una animada conversación con Yamasaki y Tomoyo, Meiling seguía al margen pero seguía con esa idea en mi cabeza, no quería seguir sintiéndome así, mucho menos sentir eso por ella, así que decidí hacer lo que hace una semana había planeado, la iba a humillar. Me levante de la mesa y Tomoyo y Yamasaki se quedaron muy confundidos, Meiling sabía lo que pasaba y quiso detenerme pero eso fue imposible.

-Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí Kinomoto-mi tono sarcástico se hizo presente, Eriol instantáneamente se levanto en una acción representativa de protección.

-Ahora no Li, no es momento de buscar problemas.

-Li, lárgate de aquí-pronuncio Kinomoto

-¿Quieres que me largue? ¿Por qué? Tú no te largaste cuando me dejaste humillado así que yo no lo hare ahora.

-Li, no es momento de...

-¿Qué no es momento de qué? Tampoco era momento en que Kinomoto me dejara humillado ¿no es así? ¿O qué? ¿No puedes defenderte como esa vez? Anda, habla como cuando me dejaste humillado, y si crees que te tengo miedo pues no, a mi no me importa que vayas a seducir al profesor con tus mentiras-Kinomoto no quería llorar, me veía con demasiada furia, cualquiera hubiera llorado con esas palabras, pero no fue así con ella.

-Vámonos Eriol, no vale la pena seguir aquí.

-¿Tienes miedo de que todos lo sepan? Pues bien-me pare en una de las mesas y estrelle una taza para que todos prestaran atención, casi toda la escuela estaba aquí y con sus platicas por todos lados nadie me oiría, quería dejarla en la misma situación en la que ella me dejo-Escuchen todos, ¿Quieren algo de qué hablar que no sea el puto problema que ni si quiera cometí? Pues bien, Kinomoto es una zorra que seduce al maestro para no entrar a clase, ¡Anden! Corran el rumor-podía ver a Yamasaki esconderse en la multitud, baje de la mesa e inmediatamente recibí una cachetada por parte de Kinomoto y un golpe en la nariz por parte de Eriol.

Solo pude ver como Eriol era llevado a la dirección junto con Kinomoto, una ambulancia vino por mi minutos después, sabía que el idiota de Eriol me había desfigurado toda la maldita nariz, los médicos iban de un lado a otro y vi a mis cuatro hermanas entrar al cuarto en donde estaba internado, mi nariz no paraba de sangrar hace unos cuantos minutos y había perdido demasiada sangre, los médicos habían dicho que mi nariz no había sufrido gran deformación, que con el paso de una semana se arreglaría pero que había perdido demasiada sangre, Meiling dono sangre para mi, era la única de toda la familia que tenía mi misma sangre, a veces podía llegar a ser insoportable pero sin duda hoy me había salvado, son las cosas que hacen de Meiling una persona que se puede soportar al menos 5 minutos.

-Hermano ¿Qué haremos contigo? Sales de un problema y vas directo a otro, no le contare nada a mi madre si es que me prometes no volverte a meter en problemas al menos por este mes, es imposible cuidar de ti a todas las horas, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Le mentí a mi hermana, le dije que había tenido una pelea por defender el honor de Tomoyo, al menos eso sonaba menos ridículo que lo que había hecho en verdad, en cuanto Meiling recupero un poco de su color después de donar sangre pidió verme, se dirigía hacia mí con su bata azul, estaban todos actuando como si me hubiera roto la columna o alguna otra cosa, pero no era como para que Meiling llorara, fue a abrazarme y me dio una de sus palabras "consoladoras".

-Te dije que no te metieras con Kinomoto, te lo advertí y fue lo primero que hiciste ¿Es que acaso te tengo que prohibir lo que tienes que hacer para que lo hagas? Me tenias preocupada, perdiste mucha sangre y Eriol fue suspendido por dos semanas, Kinomoto se quedara a hacer horas extras en la escuela por estar involucrada, tú fuiste el único que no recibió castigo, pero nos advirtieron que si tenias otro problema en estas semanas te expulsarían, ¿Qué estabas pensando Shaoran?

¿Qué estaba pensando? Estaba pensando que era ridículo pensar que debía proteger a Kinomoto de algo que ni siquiera sabía o de quien, estaba pensando que se sentiría jodidamente bien humillarla, ver sus lagrimas corriendo por su máscara de niña buena, que esos ojos verdes parecieran lagunas de llanto, quería que sus mejillas estuvieran rojas de vergüenza y furia, que se avergonzara tanto como yo lo hice, pero lo que le hice no se asemejaba a lo que ella me había hecho, ¡maldita sea! Quería sentir que era disfrutar humillar a alguien, reírme de ella, pero me sentiría como la mierda si decía que se sentía jodidamente bien, esto quemaba como el infierno.

 **Notas de Autora: Hola queridos Readers, ¿Qué les pareció? Gracias a las que dejaron sus reviews y a zoey lino por marcar la historia, ya saben déjenme reviews para actualizar. En este capítulo entendemos como Shaoran cree que se ha pasado de la línea pero ¿Ustedes que opinan, fue justo o no? Al personaje de Sakura he decidido darle una personalidad que no concuerda con su naturalidad, sabemos que Sakura es linda, tierna e inocente, creo que esto surgió debido a que quería saber como fuera Sakura siendo todo lo contrario a lo que acostumbra ser, yo los leo, ustedes me leen en el siguiente capítulo, bye bye.**

 _Sofitkm_ _: Gracias por ser el primer comentario, me hace feliz que haya sido de tu agrado y espero que sigas leyendo._

 _naomi-quintana44_ _: Gracias por tu comentario, la verdad decidí meter a un personaje infantil y creo que la mayoría de los niños quieren ser como sus papas o adultos, esa es una de las razones porque Shiefa repite las majaderías._

 _zabitamt1975_ _: Muchas gracias por leer, espero y que sigas leyendo para saber qué es lo que pasa._

 _Adri: Te vas a sorprender en cuanto veas que más cosas hay adelante, sobre todo por Tomoyo y Eriol, habrá algunas cosas que te dejaran impactada, gracias por tu apoyo._

 **Adelantos:**

 **#3 Una disculpa no lo soluciona todo.**

 **-¿Por que te comportas de una manera diferente con los adultos y los estudiantes de la escuela?-pregunté, causando que ella levantara la vista del libro que leía, se detuvo a pensar por un momento y después relajo su mente.  
-Por que ellos si se merecen respeto-respondió cortante, sonaba muy fría y distante, si hubiera escuchado la respuesta viniendo de Tomoyo y Kinomoto se notaria la diferencia.  
-¿Y acaso yo no lo merezco?-bromee para hacer no tan difícil la conversación, sabia que no me merecía su respeto por como la traté.  
-Ni el mas mínimo-respondió con el mayor acento de burla y repugnancia-¿Por que quieres conversar? Es mejor que cierres tu estúpida boca.**

 _Corteeee_

 _ **Bye.**_

 **Posdata: ¿Quieren que haga un calendario para indicar las fechas en las que subiré capítulos?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tú serás mi hoy mañana y siempre**

 **Capitulo 3: Una disculpa no lo soluciona todo.**

Nadie estaba viendo la maldita película, ¿Que acaso el profesor no se daba cuenta? Atrás de mí estaba una pareja besándose, a un lado mío un grupo de chicas chismosas, Yamasaki estaba dibujando en su cuaderno, Kinomoto tenía la vista fija en algún lugar y yo era el único de toda la clase que estaba prestando atención, aunque era todo un desastre en lengua extranjera.  
-Hey Li, mira esto-dijo Yamasaki por un susurro alzando su cuaderno para que viera como había hecho una caricatura del maestro a base de broma, levante los dos pulgares en señal de que estaba bien su dibujo y volví mi atención a la película.  
Pasaron 3 semanas desde aquel incidente, Tomoyo evitaba hablar del tema y Yamasaki se escondía de Eriol cada vez que lo veía, todos en la escuela pretendían no saber nada y transcurrían su vida como si nada pasara, todos vivían en su mundo de fantasía pretendiendo que nada ocurría, sin embargo Meiling me lo reprochaba cada vez que podía y no se separaba de mi ni en sueños, suerte que tiene clases de artes marciales por la tarde y así no me molesta por algunos minutos en mi casa, por suerte la directora no me había dicho nada todavía y eso era extraño porque si Eriol le había dicho toda la verdad a la directora también tendría un castigo y mi expediente ya tendría otro problema en la lista, obviamente eso también ocasiona que mis padres no sepan de nada. Un instinto en mi me decía que me disculpara con Kinomoto, pero no lo haría si ella no lo hizo, yo tampoco lo haría y ahi se terminaba el asunto, tal vez se fuera con los días y después todo volvería a la normalidad sin culpas ni lesiones. Probablemente sea muy fácil el pensar en pedir perdón, pero no es lo mismo pensarlo que decirlo, tenía demasiadas razones por no hacerlo: en primera; si lo decía me vería como un tonto, ridículo etc. En segunda; apuesto a que ella le contaría a toda la escuela que me disculpe y me verían como a un débil y la tercera, la última y más tonta de todas es porque yo tenía un maldito orgullo y eso nadie ni nada me lo quitaban. Yamasaki pasaba todo el día escondiéndose de Eriol y de eso yo tenía la culpa, él sabía que Yamasaki me conto el rumor y yo abrí mi gran bocota, solo espero que llegue a perdonarme, los únicos que seguíamos bien éramos Tomoyo y yo, aun no sabía bien que pasaba pero Eriol tenía algo contra Tomoyo, se lo preguntaría pero decidí que era mejor esperar a que las cosas se calmaran.  
-Ahora quiero que en su casa hagan un resumen de toda la película que han visto y mencionen algunos verbos que fueron utilizados-anunció el maestro, Yamasaki alzo la mano para hacer una pregunta, no era necesario que la hiciera, todas las clases hacia lo mismo para preguntar la misma pregunta cuando dejaban tarea-En ingles señor Yamasaki, como siempre-aclaro a su pregunta-Ah y señor Li, quiero que se quede al final de la clase.  
-Te deseo suerte hermano-dijo Yamasaki tomando su mochila para salir de la clase-las platicas con el maestro siempre son aburridas y apuesto a que tiene que ver con lo del comedor, si es así me debes la vida, porque en cuanto Eriol me encuentre y me decapite por eso, significaría que muero y tu vienes conmigo a la tumba.  
-Antes de que me diga algo quiero aclarar que se todo sobre el asunto en el comedor-dijo el profesor cuando termino la clase-Usted tiene la culpa de quedar hospitalizado por andar causando escándalo así que le dejare un trabajo extra si es que no quiere bajar sus calificaciones-me dio una carpeta y la deje por un momento en la banca mientras acomodaba mi mochila.  
Salí de la escuela viendo como se reunían montones de grupos de amigos, veía a Tomoyo y las chicas buenas, a Yamasaki y los chicos geniales, a Eriol y los populares, a Kinomoto y las chicas malas, ¿y yo? Probablemente antes diría que con los problemáticos, pero ¿y ahora? ¿Los nerds, góticos, bandalistas? O tal vez algo disparejo, volví a mi casa suspirando por lo aburrida que era mi vida.  
Avente mi mochila por los aires y caí rendido al sofá, prendí el televisor y puse un cojín sobre mi cabeza, podía no hacer la tarea por hoy, solo bajarían un poco mis calificaciones y eso es todo, exceptuando que mi madre me enviara a regularización, mi padre a ejercicios intensivos y mis hermanas al juego de preguntas y respuestas, podía soportar las dos primeras pero no la ultima, no quería estar demasiado tiempo con mis hermanas preguntando ¿Cual vestido es mejor? Y eso sabia mi madre, que si me dejaba por lo menos media hora con ellas, sufriría cual cerdo al ser cocinado, así que tome la decisión de ser responsable, levantarme e ir a mi estudio para hacer las actividades, tome todo lo necesario y lo analice, diccionario, lápices, plumas, cuadernos y carpe...¿Donde deje la maldita carpeta? ¡No puede ser!  
-Amor, me voy al trabajo-dijo mi padre por lo alto, salí directo a la sala para ver si estaba por ahi, pero solo me encontré a mi madre comiendo y viendo televisión y a mi hermana pequeña con una corbata y un maletín.  
-Ya me voy trabajo, adiós mami-dijo Shiefa abriendo la puerta.  
-Tu no vas a ningún lugar-Shiefa empezó a llorar en cuanto mi madre al cargo, estas mujeres me llegarían a estresar como para morir algún día.  
Seguí buscando sin cesar la maldita carpeta, nadie sabía de ese trabajo porque obviamente era porque me habían roto la nariz y si mis padres se enteraban, me iba despidiendo de la paz, así que solo estaba yo en esto, dicen que si recuerdas todo lo que hiciste sabrás donde esta, primero el maestro me explico todo, me entrego la carpeta, luego yo la deje en mi banca y después arregle mi mochila y creo que también metí mi carpeta ¿o tal vez no? De todo modos si la había dejado ahi o no ya habían cerrado la escuela, media hora después me rendí de buscar y supuse que la había dejado en la banca, me recosté en mi cama y oí un timbre, los socios de mi papa venían hoy pero no pensé que llegaran tan temprano, baje a darles la bienvenida, abrí la puerta y encontré a quien menos me esperaba.  
-El profesor me dijo que habías olvidado la carpeta del trabajo para recuperar tus calificaciones cuando estuviste...-le tape la boca con una mano, si Kinomoto se atrevía a decir que quede hospitalizado en mi casa mi mamá me mataba, lamio mi mano y me dio tanto asco que la solté rápidamente para frotar mi mano en mi camisa-¡Idiota!  
-¡Idiota!-dijo Shiefa que venía detrás siendo cargada por mi madre, Kinomoto se sonrojo de la vergüenza y se disculpo tan bajo que no alcance a oírla.  
-¡Vaya, Shaoran trajo a una amiga! ¿Por qué no pasas a comer?  
-Oh yo no-pero era inútil replicar pues mi madre prácticamente ya la había arrastrado hasta el comedor-Solo vine aquí por petición del maestro-dijo en un susurro en cuanto paso a un lado mío-y que me maten si dicen que soy tu amiga.  
Tuvimos una comida no tan amena pues Kinomoto desde que había llegado no dejaba de mirarme con repugnancia, cuando mi madre le dio un lugar a un lado mío no paraba de pisarme el pie, estaba a punto de irse cuando mi madre le pregunto de que era la carpeta que llevaba en la mano.  
-Es...es un trabajo de equipo mamá-respondí yo mas rápido que ella-si no te molesta tenemos que ir arriba a trabajar-la tome de la mano y fuimos al estudio tan rápido como pude, si seguía ahi mi madre se daría cuenta de que me había metido en problemas.  
-Suéltame inútil-dijo Kinomoto cuando llegamos arriba-Créeme que si no me dejas salir de aquí en los próximos 5 minutos le digo a tu madre de lo que paso.  
Me comían los nervios de que mi madre se enterara así que tuve que pensar en algo rápidamente para que Kinomoto no se fuera y mi madre no se diera cuenta de que me había metido en problemas.  
-Hago tu tarea, el resumen de ingles y lo demás que necesites, pero quédate aquí por lo menos 30 minutos-maldita sea Kinomoto, ahora era la primera que me veía rogándole a alguien y lo peor es que es ella.  
-Suena tentador, pero no me quedare por eso, si no por la señora Li, ella no se merece que se desilusione de su pobre hijo nerd-tomo asiento en una de las sillas y comenzó a tomar unos cuantos libros que habían ahi sin mi permiso.  
Así pasaron los primeros 10 minutos, yo escribiendo y ella leyendo, pero ya me había hartado de seguir en silencio así que decidí que era mejor llevarme por la paz con Kinomoto, por lo menos este mes y el siguiente ya se las vería conmigo, no me iba a disculpar, pero si iba a tratar de entablar una conversación no tan amena.  
-¿Por qué te comportas de una manera diferente con los adultos y los estudiantes de la escuela?-pregunté, causando que ella levantara la vista del libro que leía, se detuvo a pensar por un momento y después relajo su mente.  
-Por que ellos si se merecen respeto-respondió cortante, sobaba muy fría y distante, si hubiera escuchado la respuesta viniendo de Tomoyo y Kinomoto se notaria la diferencia.  
-¿Y acaso yo no lo merezco?-bromee para hacer no tan difícil la conversación, sabía que no me merecía su respeto por como la traté.  
-Ni el más mínimo-respondió con el mayor acento de burla y repugnancia-¿Por qué quieres conversar? Es mejor que cierres tu estúpida boca.  
-Supongo que quería llevarme un poco mejor contigo-respondí sin importancia, eso ni yo mismo me lo creía, hasta podría considerarse un buen chiste, ella soltó el libro y lo dejo en la silla, cruzo los brazos y respondió.  
-Li, en este mundo no todos nos llevamos bien, no todos son finales felices, no todos tienen una vida perfecta y sin preocupaciones ¿Entiendes eso o le explico a tu pequeño y estúpido cerebro de drogadicto?-no me enoje, después de todo yo la había llamado peores cosas, no le di tanta importancia a su comentario así que respondí a su anterior pregunta de otra manera.  
-No lo sé, entonces supongo que quería saber cómo eras-Kinomoto tomo su mochila y se acerco al escritorio donde estaba haciendo mi tarea de ingles.  
-Tú no me quieres conocer, soy lo que no esperas, así de fácil, no soy amable ni dulce, odio el color rosa y no soy amiga de los ponys, ¿Eso te dice algo?  
-Si, me dice que habrá unos ponys muy enojados en cuanto se enteren-pude ver el mínimo rastro de su pequeñísima alzadura de labios que indicaban que le había agradado un poco mi comentario, la imite pero yo sonreí un poco más que ella.  
-Idiota, no creas que te diré gracias por la tarea, si no fuera por el maestro no venia aquí ni en sueños-dijo Kinomoto y borro su sonrisa, tomo la tarea de ingles que ya había hecho y salió del estudio sin despedirse, supongo que así era Kinomoto.

 **Notas de autora: Hola de nuevo queridos Readers, se que les dije que haría un calendario pero con el regreso a clases y todo eso supongo que no tendré nada estable por ahora, pero en cada capítulo que subo pondré el día del siguiente capítulo, por ejemplo, el próximo capítulo que subiré será el próximo viernes. Gracias a aquellas que me dejan sus reviews, me llenan mi kokoro de felicidad.** **Yo los leo, ustedes me leen en el siguiente capítulo, bye, bye.**

 _FLEER 99: Gracias por tu opinión, creo que es más funcional hacer un calendario para aquellas personas que no tienen cuenta y que por lo tanto visitan la pagina por lo menos dos veces al día._

 _naomi-quintana44_ _: Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te haya gustado y ya verás que poco a poco se irá descubriendo todo._

 _Sofitkm: Jajaja me ha alegrado tu comentario, creo que la música iría muy bien de fondo con el texto, muchas gracias por leer._

 **ADELANTOS:**

 **Capitulo 4: Tu rabia, mi rabia.**

 **-¡Oye! ¿Pero qué diablos te pasa idiota?-exclamo Kinomoto con el ceño fruncido.  
-¿Que me pasa a mi? Mejor dicho ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Deja de meterte con Tomoyo que no te ha hecho nada.  
-Deberías de cerrar esa estúpida boca  
-No, puedo soportar que te burles de mí, pero de Tomoyo jamás, ¿Qué rayos te ocurre? ¿Estás celosa de ella porque es mejor que tú? Pues vete resignando que nunca serás mejor que ella...-recibí una cachetada por parte de Kinomoto, me fije en su apariencia y sus puños estaban cerrados temblando, parecía que tenía demasiadas ganas de llorar pero se negaba a hacerlo, sus ojos estaban demasiado rojos como para ocultarlo, su expresión decía que quería golpearme hasta que cayera, ¡Madre santa! Kinomoto está a punto de llorar, todo lo que siempre soñé, pero por alguna extraña razón yo no me reía de ella como en aquel sueño, no me burlaba ni la humillaba, estaba atónito, mi rostro no notaba expresión alguna, solo volvió ese sentimiento de protección. **

_Ya saben, Reviews=Actualización._

 _Posdata: Gracias a Aien Li, jesica. , marcela arce y Sofitkm por marcarme a mi y a la historia_


End file.
